Izanagi-no-Okami
Izanagi-no-Okami is the Ultimate Persona of the Protagonist of Persona 4. The name "Okami", which means "Great Deity", symbolizes Izanagi's true identity as the deity born of the seven divine generations in Japanese mythology. Appearances *''Persona 4: Ultimate Persona Profile ''Persona 4 Izanagi-no-Okami can only be accessed in the events of the True Ending, which can be unlocked provided if the Protagonist manages to choose the correct choices. In the True Ending, the Protagonist realizes that Izanami is the true mastermind behind the bizarre murder cases, and ventures into her reality within the Midnight Channel, Yomotsu Hirasaka to put an end to her plans. Eventually facing Izanami, the Protagonist witnesses his comrades risking themselves to protect the Protagonist from succumbing from Izanami's Thousand Curses. Eventually falling to Izanami's curse as well, the Protagonist hears the voices of his friends, telling him to continue fighting on. Accumulating the powers and bonds he forged, the Protagonist channels the powers of his Social Links to his initial Persona, Izanagi, transmogrifying Izanagi into his true form, Izanagi-no-Okami. Enduring all of Izanami's assaults, the Protagonist takes off his glasses, and ultimately summons Izanagi-no-Okami, ending Izanami with one powerful strike, Myriad Truths. The Protagonist' actions of taking off his glasses prior summoning Izanagi-no-Okami may symbolize his resolution of ending Izanami's plans, as the Midnight Channel is what manifested from the fog of deceit within humanity's hearts, and the glasses are used to see through the fog in the Midnight Channel, taking off the glasses may symbolize the end of the fog, and thus the Protagonist does not need it anymore. This is the presumed meaning of the lines "Yeah, naked truth lies only if you realize/ Appearing in nobody’s eyes till they sterilize" in Reach Out To The Truth Unique from other Personae, Izanagi-no-Okami is the only Persona of The World Arcana, and while he is summoned in the final battle with Izanami-no-Okami, Izanagi-no-Okami can be summoned during a second cycle and only by achieving the game's True Ending in the previous cycle. However, as loading the data from the previous cycle technically resets the Protagonist' Lv. back to 1, Izanagi-no-Okami can only be summoned once the Protagonist re-trains back to Lv. 91. Also, as the World Arcana is a standalone Arcana which is not represented by any Social Links, Izanagi-no-Okami does not receive any bonus EXP upon being summoned. It should also be noted that Izanagi-no-Okami cannot be registered into the Personae Compendium nor fused with any other Personae. Interestingly, while Izanami's fabricated Goddess form bears a resemblance towards Izanagi-no-Okami, having a white-ish color theme, her true form, Izanami-no-Okami takes the form of a rotting, death-ridden form, similar to the Japanese Mythology. Fusion Prerequisite Unlike the Ultimate Personae of the protagonists from the previous series, Izanagi-no-Okami holds the most fusion prerequisite to summon. Apart from completing the True Ending event in the previous cycle, the Protagonist must also perform a Dodecagon Spread Fusion in the Velvet Room with specific Personae to summon Izanagi-no-Okami: The significance of the Personae used for this fusion can be fully seen in the Japanese version, where the first kana in their names spells the sentence イザナギノオオカミツクレ, Izanagi-no-ookami-tsukure , lit. "create Izanagi-no-Okami", though the first 1 or 2 letters of the personae used spell out "Isanagi-no-Okami-ts(u)cule", which is phonetically similar. Stats ''Persona 4'' Skills ''Persona 4'' Unlike other Personae, Izanagi-no-Okami's skill set is permanently fixed, thus he cannot inherit any skills from his predecessor Personae. Also, as the World Arcana appears as a standalone Arcana which is not represented by any Social Links, Izanagi-no-Okami does not receive any bonus EXP upon being summoned, meaning the Protagonist must train Izanagi-no-Okami manually to learn new skills. Category: The World Arcana Category: Persona 4 Personae Category:Japanese Mythology